Birthday Surprises
by iLUVmichi
Summary: It's Mimi's birthday, but none of her friends seem to remember. My first fic ever...so be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fic ever...so be gentle...but don't be afraid to be honest. If it sucks, then don't just tell me that...but instead tell me why it sucks and how I can make it better. This was going to be a "Oneshot" but I decided to stretch it out over two or maybe three chapters. So it won't be that long. Also...sorry if the beginning is a little confusing. Anyways...enough talk...hope you enjoy!**

_The italics are Mimi's thoughts._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Jetlagged**

This was her day. Her moment. Her time to shine. She just couldn't believe that in a matter of minutes she would be walking down the aisle to marry the man of her dreams. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked pretty good. She had her hair up in a bun, with a few strands falling around her face; and her white satin dress was embedded with little diamond studs, fitting her perfectly.

The door slowly creaked open and a red-head popped her head into the room.

"Mimi, we're about to start," said her Maid of Honor and best friend, Sora Takenouchi, in a hushed tone.

"Alright," she simply replied.

With a quick little smile, Sora left the room, closing the door. Mimi took in a deep breath. _Just breathe. Everything's gonna be perfect. Hopefully._ She slowly walked to the door and opened it and walked out to the hall, where she was greeted by the smiles of her father.

"You ready, sweetheart?" he asked softly.

"Yes daddy," she said. With that, she looped her left hand through his right hand and began their walk towards the front of the chapel. For some odd reason, the groom and her husband-to-be was not looking her way; instead his back was completely turned to her. She found this to be annoying. _Why isn't he looking? Oh my God! What if he's thinking about leaving me during the wedding ceremony and he can't bear to look at me? Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh. My. God! _She felt like she was going throw up. Her breathing increased but she kept on walking, although slower now. Her father gave her hand a little squeeze and gave her a worried glance. She just smiled at him and whispered, "I'm fine."

When they reached the front, her father let go of her hand. She gave him quick peck on the cheeks and he took his seat. She was about turn around to the groom, when she was suddenly yelled at by the priest.

"Ms. Tachikawa, please face forward, and do NOT look at the groom!"

"I can't even look at the groom?" she asked, confused. _What the hell is going on? I mean heck…yeah…heck. What the _heck_ is going on?_ But she dismissed her thoughts when the priest began talking to her.

"Do you, Ms. Tachikawa, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"What?" she asked, confused by the whole thing. She shook her head. "I mean, yes. Yes, I do." This was not going the way she had planned.

"And do you, Mr. Yagami, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked, turning to the groom.

_Wait. What? Yagami? As in Taichi Yagami? _Horror struck her as she turned to her said husband. She was met with the brightly smiling face of non other than Taichi Yagami.

"What?" she yelled, horror and frustration building up in her. "I'm not supposed to be marrying you!" She couldn't believe it! What the hell was going on?

Suddenly and completely out of the blue, Sora was standing right next to her.

"Well of course you are, Mimi. You said you were marrying your dream guy. Isn't Tai the guy you've been dreaming about?" she said with a smile, making her look kind of possessed.

_All of this is insane! All of these people are insane! I have to get out of here!_

Suddenly the priest grabs her by the shoulders and shook her.

"It's time to wake up, Ms. Tachikawa. He is who you've been dreaming about. He is who you've been secretly yearning for all this time," the priest said, with a complete maniacal look on his face, all the while shaking her. "It's time to wake up, Ms. Tachikawa. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up…."

The priests growling voice slowly changed into a soft, almost angel-like voice.

"Wake up, Ms. Tachikawa. Wake up, please."

"What?" Mimi said, startled, sitting up. She felt a little clammy. She turned to find the sweet face of a young woman smiling at her.

"Sorry to wake you Ms. Tachikawa, but could you please put your seat in an up-right position and buckle your seat belt; we're about to land," the woman replied softly.

"Uhh…yeah." That's all she could manage to say, rubbing her eyes. She was still confused about the whole ordeal.

"Thank you," the woman said with a smile, and walked on to the other passengers.

Mimi rubbed her eyes again. _The entire thing was just a dream. Nothing to worry about. I'm going to go out and have with my friends on my birthday. Not wedding day. Hahahaha...fretting over a stupid dream. _She laughed at herself, as she buckled her seat belt.

But no matter how hard she tried, a tiny bit of the dream was still bothering her. The part where Sora had said, "Well of course you are, Mimi. You said you were marrying your dream guy. Isn't Tai the guy you've been dreaming about?"

Mimi hated to admit it, but it was true. She had been dreaming about Tai more and more lately, just like the one she just had. Although not all of them involved a wedding gone awry, but it always featured her and Tai being romantically involved somehow. She just didn't know why. _I mean, I've been talking to him a lot more now, ever since Sora admitted to him that she had a thing for Matt. _Tai needed to talk to somebody about Sora and his feelings for her, and he felt that Mimi was the best and only person he could talk to about it. Or so he told her. However, the topic of Sora and his feelings for her haven't been mentioned in the last couple of months. Recently, they've just been…well, talking, about nothing in particular. Just talking. He usually calls her in the morning (New York time) and she usually calls him at night (New York time) and they both send each other emails at least once a day. They couldn't talk on the phone for hours on end because the charges were just too high (although she had to admit there were times where she wished they didn't have to hang up), so they had to finish there conversation over emails. Who would've thought that talking about nothing could be so engaging? _I guess when you talk about nothing; you're really talking about everything._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the screeching noises of the tires as the plane touched down on the runway. She wasn't going to let this ruin her birthday. So what if she had the tiniest bit of a crush on Tai? She'd get over it. _Yeah. Too bad it's not a tiny crush. Don't see why you're lying to yourself. You know you got it bad. Wait. Huh? _She immediately stopped doing whatever she was doing, which at that point was stepping out of the plane. _Did I just say what I think I said? You betcha! Oh my gosh! I'm arguing with myself, in my own head! I've gone crazy! Mental! Insane! Lunatics! _

While she was yelling at herself in the inside, her face contorted into a expression that resembled as if she were slightly constipated. But only slightly.

"Umm…Mam?" The voice of the attendant brought back to focus. "Could you please move out of the doorway? You're blocking the path."

Mimi looked back and saw the confused and some worried faces of the other passengers waiting to get off.

"Sorry," she said solemnly and heaved her luggage down the pathway to the gate and out to the terminal. There she took a seat, pulling her luggage up next to her seat. She rubbed her eyes again. She was tired: physically and mentally. This day wasn't going the way she'd planned and it had barely started.

* * *

**A/N: SO? How was it? Please review! Remember...be gentle...but be honest. Constructive critism appreciated! One review to update...although it won't be right away...sorry...but I'll do it as soon as I can. Again sorry if the beginning was confusing. Also, if enough people like this story, I might do a sequel. Yup, I already have a sequel in mind. Anyways...review...and thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update...but here it is. It's longer than the first chapter...but I don't know if it's better or worse. I wrote the chapter once, and then went back rewrote it because I decided to change something the plot. Anyways...enough talk...hope you enjoy!**

_The italics are Mimi's thoughts._

**_The italics-bold are Mimi's conscience's thoughts. _**Hope it makes sense.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Panic Attack**

Mimi usually calls Sora an hour before the plane has to land, so that they have enough time to decide on who's going to go and pick Mimi up, and actually arrive on time. It usually takes them ten minutes to decide on who's going. It takes them another half hour to get to the airport (forty minutes if there's traffic). That leaves them a whole lot of time to get to the terminal where she's supposed to be. They've never arrived on time.

So, why didn't she just call earlier? It just became a habit; she just could never remember to call earlier. As soon as the hour mark struck, it would immediately pop into her head that she had to call Sora remind her to pick her up. But this time, she didn't call. She was too busy…well, sleeping. Dreaming of the day she'd walk down the aisle to get married to the guy of her dreams…_Lets not think about that now._

Mimi shook her head and then looked at her watch. 11:30 AM. _Urgh…if I call them now, by the time they get here it'll already be 1:00. And-_

Her stomach gave a loud growl (she didn't finish her breakfast; too tired to eat). _I'm starving. _

Mimi hated airport food; in fact, she hated everything in the airport. It was just too expensive. It's not that she couldn't afford it; she just didn't like getting ripped off, that's all. She knew everything here was over priced; and she refused to buy anything that was priced more than it should be.

With a sigh, she got up from her seat and dragging her luggage behind her, started to make her through the hoards of people to the exit. Once outside, she took out her cell phone and dialed Sora's number.

"Hey Mimi," answered Sora's voice.

"Hey Sora. Listen, no need to pick me up this time. I've decided to take a taxi; forgot to call you. So let's say, I'll be there in 30 minutes?" Mimi explained in a rather sullen tone.

"What? You're…you're already here?" Sora seemed a little panicked.

"Yeah. Is there a problem?" Mimi asked. _Great more things to be confused about._

"Uhh…yeah. You can't stay over at my place this time. I've…I've decided to…redecorate my room. The entire place is a mess. No place for you to sleep. Sorry."

Sora's explanation didn't seem to satisfy Mimi. She knew something was up. As she thought about that, a little smile crept up on her face; first one today.

"Right, right. Well, guess I'll just have to stay at a hotel. Well, you go and finish redecorating your room," she said, still smiling. _More like decorating for my birthday party!_

"Yeah, well, I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Before Mimi could say 'bye', Sora hung up.

_Well might as well head to a hotel. Maybe a nice shower will turn the day around._

She got into the taxi and off they went. On her way to the hotel, Mimi thought about what she should wear to Sora's house. There was no question about it: they, her friends, were decorating Sora's house for her party. _But why would they set it at Sora's place. What if I had showed up unannounced? I've done that before. **Well maybe they expected you to call; and when you did, they would come and pick you up and take to Sora's place and surprise you!** _There was that voice again. Why did she keep on hearing it? Was she really going crazy? Maybe she was schizophrenic.

"Who are you and why do you keep on talking me?" she suddenly blurted out.

"I'm your taxi driver and I haven't said anything to you, Miss," responded the driver, slightly nervous.

"What? Oh, no. I wasn't talking to you," Mimi said, apologetically. "I was talking to…myself." _Yeah, that wasn't the best answer. Great, now he thinks I'm crazy, too. See what you did? _

_**Did what? You're the one that was talking to yourself. **_

_Who are you? _

_**I'm your conscience sweetie. You know; the little voice inside your head that's supposed to lead you to the right path.**_

_Why are you here?_

_**To help you.**_

_With what?_

_**Let me take out my files. Ahh…right here. Some bloke named Taichi Yagami.**_

_I don't need help with Tai. I'm perfectly capable of handling him on my own._

_**Well, if you didn't need my help; then you wouldn't be arguing with yourself in your own head. Now, would you?**_

She wanted to scream. She really did. But she didn't want to freak out the driver anymore then he already was. _Just breathe, Mimi. Just breathe. There isn't some voice inside your head. And after a nice shower, it'll all be clear. It'll all just go away._

_**I ain't going anywhere, honey. At least, not until my job is done**. **Man, I'm starving. When are you gonna get some food?**_

Forget about screaming. Now, she just wanted to sit in a little corner and cry.

"Why me? Why ME?" she whined to herself in a low whisper, so that the driver wouldn't hear. This day just kept getting worse and worse.

"Uhh…Miss?" the driver called out. "We're here."

"Huh? Oh. Okay." _**Hey, if you don't want people to think you're crazy, maybe you should stop spacing out on them. **Shut up. Just shut up!_

She slowly got out of the car, heaving her purse onto her shoulder. She took the remaining luggage from the driver and gave him the money.

"Keep the change," she said to him. _Lord knows you deserve it._

He smiled at her brightly, and walked (no, more like skipped) back to the car.

She went up to the front desk and signed in. The bell boy took her luggage up to her room as she followed. She gave him his tip and shut the door. She walked up to the mirror and looked at herself. God, she looked like hell. All this flying, stressing, and arguing with herself had a done a number on her. Her stomach gave another loud rumble. Should she order the food first or take the shower. **_OOO…food first! I'm starving!_ **

Shower it is. **_You're mean._**

After the nice and relaxing shower, she decided to order some food. The sea-food medley looked delicious, but she also wanted chicken. Sea-food or chicken? **_OOO…chicken._** Sea-food it is.

_You know. You're right. You are going to help solve my problems._

After lunch, she got ready to go over to Sora's house. She was dressed enough for a party, but casual enough so she could act surprised. She grabbed her purse and went out. She grabbed a taxi to Sora's place.

Once she arrived, Mimi saw Sora coming out of their flower store (their apartment was above the store) in her tennis attire. _Wait, why is wearing her tennis stuff?_

"Sora, where're you going?" Well, that must've been the stupidest question.

"Umm...tennis practice," Sora answered in a where-do-you-think-I'm-going tone.

"During summer?" Mimi asked, skeptical.

"Uhh…I'm not going to go to Regionals just by sitting around." Sora seemed irritated now.

"Well, I just thought that maybe—"

"Listen, Mimi, I can't hang with you today. I got practice until four, and then I have help my mom with the store until six, and then I have plans with Matt. I'm sorry. But I'm completely free tomorrow," Sora explained.

Mimi couldn't believe it. Sora hadn't actually forgotten about her birthday, had she? _No way._

"You can't be serious," she asked, incredulous.

"Of course I'm serious. Look, I'm already late for practice. I've gotta go," Sora said while getting into the taxi. "I'll call you later." And with that, she was gone.

Mimi couldn't believe. Sora really had forgotten about her birthday. There had to be a reason. **_Yeah, they've got their own lives here. What'd you expect them to do; just throw everything they have planned for you? _**_I thought you were supposed to help me. Not put me down. **What? Just giving some reasons for why she might have forgotten.**_

Mimi was about to say something back, when her phone rang. The name flashed 'SORA"S CELL", and with a sigh, she picked it up.

"Hey," she said. She really didn't want to talk to Sora. She wasn't mad or anything; she just didn't want to talk.

"Mimi, I really am sorry. Even more that I just had to leave you there like that. But I promise, tomorrow I'm all yours. We'll do anything you want to. Hope you understand." She really didn't know. This was no joke. But on the other hand, she did sound like she was really sorry.

"It's fine. I know you guys have your own things planned and everything. And I don't expect you all to drop everything for me either. So well just hang out tomorrow."

Could this day get any worse? People thought she was crazy, she had this annoying voice inside her head, and her best friend forgot about her birthday. And when Sora forgets about something like that, lord knows nobody else remembers. Nope, this day had officially hit rock bottom.

"Why don't you go over to Tai's house; he never has anything to do over the summer." Sora's mention of Tai brought Mimi back to the conversation.

"Uhh…yeah. Sure. I guess." She really didn't want to see Tai right. Not in this state. But maybe he can make her feel better. A little smile crept upon her face at that thought.

"Uhh...Mimi? You there?"

"What?" **_Man, you really should stop spacing out on people. _**

"Uhh...yeah. I'm…I'm still here," she managed to stutter out. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright. Well, bye," Sora said.

"Bye." Wow, she really was loosing it. Maybe she shouldn't go to Tai's house. But then again, maybe she should. Urgh, she didn't know what to do.

_**I say you go. But you never listen to me, do you?**_

She let out a sigh. _Fine. Just this one time._

Tai's house that far from Sora's, so she decided to walk. Once she got to his building, she took the elevator up to his floor and then walked to his door. With each step her heart seemed to have increased its beating by (according to her calculations) about a gazillion percent. _This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come. I can't face. I really can't._

_**Oh, would you stop worrying. Just talk to him like you usually do.**_

Once she reached his door, she hesitated a bit, but finally knocked on the door. Some shuffling was heard, before footsteps reached the door. Then she swore she heard someone (most likely Tai) say 'Shit', and then finally the door was opened. Tai popped his head out and smiled. _Oh god. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out._

"Mimi, you….here," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah. I'm…here." _Way to be lame. _"So…uhhh…you busy or anything. Sora had practice and she told me to come by here and see if you wanted to…you know…hang out."

"Uhhh…sorry. I can't. I'm busy," he replied, slightly disappointed.

"Oh. That's fine." _**Ask him what's he so busy with. **No, I'm going sound nosy. **Just ask. Ask. Ask. Ask. **FINE! _"Uhh…exactly what are you so busy with?"

"Uhh…doing stuff. With…somebody," Tai said with a strange look on his face.

_What? Oh my god._

"Oh. Oh. I am so sorry…for…interrupting anything." _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. GOD!_

"NO! Nothing like that. Just hanging out," he said, scratching his neck nervously.

"Alright, well, I'll talk to you later." _Don't cry. Don't cry. Breathe. Just Breathe._

"Yeah, alright. Umm…why don't you come by later tonight? Say eight-ish? I'll be free then."

"Uhh…yeah. Sure." _Great, just great. _

"Alright, well, bye," Tai said.

"Bye." And with that, he closed the door.

She wanted break down right then and there. She couldn't believe it: Tai already had a girlfriend. _Why hadn't he told me? I thought he trusted me._

She was wrong; all wrong. NOW, her day had official hit rock bottom.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Please review. Sorry if it was confusing/boring/just plain crap. And sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**


End file.
